


It is what it looks like.

by belafrickintalbot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, M/M, brother talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belafrickintalbot/pseuds/belafrickintalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was not used to was waking up in a unfamiliar bed to find that he was the only one left in it. He was not used to having his partner from the night before be his best friend and he was definitely not used to having that partner be a boy. What troubled Dean most out of this whole situation was that the sex wasn't meaningless and Cas wasn't just some hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is what it looks like.

Dean Winchester was used to waking up in unfamiliar beds next to unfamiliar chicks. He was used to sneaking out early and leaving nothing behind. He was used to seeing a girl once and never thinking about her again. What Dean Winchester was not used to was waking up in a unfamiliar bed to find that he was the only one left in it. He was not used to having his partner from the night before be his best friend and he was definitely not used to having that partner be a boy. What troubled Dean most out of this whole situation was that the sex wasn't meaningless and Cas wasn't just some hook up that he couldn't care less about. Dean loved the ex angel more then he wanted to admit and now he had wrecked everything. Their one night, one amazing and passionate night had demolished any hope Dean had for a proper relationship. He knew that now things would be nothing but awkward, especially since Cas had moved in. 

Dean hopelessly stared at the ceiling and sucked on his bottom lip. He had two choices, talk to him or pretend like it didn't happen. Three if you counted staying in Cas's bed, wrapped in blankets and never leaving, which he was kind of partial to but knew it was unrealistic. Dean decided that he should at least get dressed. Nothing could make things worse than to have Sammy or Cas come in to find him naked. He picked his charcoal tee-shirt up off the ground and smelt it before pulling it over his head. Next he reached for his briefs which were knotted in the corner by Cas's bed. As Dean bent down to pick them up he noticed a pair of pink lacy panties thrown carelessly across the floor during the last nights activities. Just as he grabbed them he heard the door swing open.

"Hey Cas wh- Oh my god." Dean quickly grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his lower half, dropping the underwear on the floor in front of him. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Sam burst out laughing. "Dude... what the hell?" He bent down to pick up the pink undies.

"It's not what it looks like." Dean suggested, though his bright red cheeks told Sam a different story. 

"Really?" Sam asked. "Because it looks like is you woke up half naked in Cas's room and now you're putting you underwear back on before you leave." Sam lifted the panties up a little higher and extend them before letting his laughter take over. "Seriously? I mean the color is just lovely but I never pegged you as a lace guy." His tone was incredibly mocking. 

"Oh shut up." Dean grabbed the underwear straight out of Sam's hands. "They aren't mine!" 

"Sure" Sam teased. "You know I thought Cas seemed a little off at breakfast, but this? I never would have thought th-" 

"You talked to Cas?" Dean interrupted before realizing how excited he sounded. He coughed and put on his most casual voice before asking "How is... was, how was he? Not that it matters, whatever. " 

"Dean." Sam's tone turned serious. "You two aren't exactly discrete with your flirting, I'm cool with it. If you want to talk we can talk but lets not beat around bush here." In most occasions Dean would have stuck to his "no chick flick moments" rule and told his brother to go fuck himself but his feelings for Castiel pushed his urge to find out more.   
"Fine." Dean said, putting his lowest voice on. "But this is not going to become a thing that we do." 

"Sure." Sam replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Dean moved over to the bed. 

The two sat and talked for what felt like hours. Sam told Dean about how he catches Cas smile every time he walks in and how he laughs a little to hard at his stupid jokes. He told Dean that when he falls asleep on the sofa Cas is always the one to bring him a blanket and tuck him in. He told dean about the time he saw Cas standing outside his bedroom door and when he asked what he was doing Cas replied with "I'm just used to checking on him. I want to make sure he's alright." Sam told Dean how he thought Cas had loved him since the day they met and that one stupid night won't make a difference. They both laughed when Sam mentioned how he only comes when Dean calls and were in hysterics when he brought up the "profound bond."   
"So?" Sam finally asked. 

"So what?" Dean replied slightly confused. 

"So are you gonna go get him? 

"Yeah... Yeah I guess so." He looked down and smiled. 

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed. "But maybe put some pants on first."

"Shut up. And get that stupid grin off your face." 

Sam scoffed. "Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
